Open Arms
by Constanze
Summary: Darkwing and Morgana have a harsh break up, due to a sinister villian. Morgana comes up with a plan that just might work.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Darkwing Duck and all related characters are not mine. But please enjoy the story!

OPEN ARMS

by Constanze

"So now I come to you, with open arms,

with nothing to hide, believe what I say

So here I am, with open arms,

Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me..."

Journey, "Open Arms"

Darkwing Duck watched as his daughter Gosalyn rolled over on the couch. It had been a few hours since Gosalyn, Darkwing, and Launchpad returned from the Tower, and he didn't feel like carrying her up to her room. Launchpad was already asleep in one of the arm chairs. Darkwing chuckled as he listened to both of the snore. He ruffled his daughter's hair before slowly walking up the stairs.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Darkwing walked into his bedroom, removing his hat as he did so. He changed quickly into his Drake Mallard clothes, and hopped into bed. He wasn't there too long before he heard a strange noise from the living room. He quickly threw on a robe and ran downstairs. He came to the bottom step and looked around. Nothing. He seached the living room. Except for Gosalyn and Launchpad, nothing. He checked the kitchen and the hall. Nothing. When he turned around to retreat upstairs, he saw what had been making all of the noises. A tall figure stood before him. He backed up and reached for the light. Once the room was luminous, he finally saw the figure. Morgana McCawber was staring at him through her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Uh...hello Dark."

"What are you doing here? And so late?" Drake had to ask since she didn't even knock on the door.

"I-I had to talk to you. I didn't think you would mind-"

"Well I do, so goodnight." he began to rush her out the door.

"Dark," she tried to fight him off "Dark please let me explain-"

"Oh, you've done enough of that. Seeing you with some one as sinister as Negaduck explains it all." He shoved her out the door and slammed it, locking as he did so. He then walked over to the other arm chair and sat down. He thought about what had happened from the beggining of last week to now.

Morgana and Drake (or Darkwing) had been dating for quite some time. One night, after patrolling with Launchpad he decided to stop by and give Morgana a little vist, only walking in to find her kissing Negaduck, the most sinister criminal in St. Canard. It broke his heart. Since that night Morgana had been intruding into his house, trying to beg forgivness. Drake, nor Darkwing would allow it. After all, maybe he was right. People never really change...

Drake broke his thoughts and went back up the stairs. As he did, he took one last look at his sidekick and his daughter before turnin the corner to his bedroom.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was around noon when Drake managed to crawl out of bed and fix himself a cup of coffee. He fixed up his coffee machine and got everything going. Launchpad walked in, still rubbing sleep from his eyes and sat down, not noticing Drake. He grabbed an orange from the centerpiece and began to peel it. He yawned and started again.

"When did you wake up?" Drake asked, grabbing his coffee mug off of the counter. Launchpad jumped.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked in a wild panic.

"Longer than you have." he observed Launchpad slowly. "Is Gosalyn awake?"

"Not that I know of."

"OK." He poured his coffee and sat across from Launchpad. "You sleep well?"

Launchpad yawned. "Not as well as I could of."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because we've been working late on all of these cases, and it's hard enough to keep Gosalyn out of trouble." Drake laughed.

"I know, I know. But she's just a kid! And stuff like that tends to excite her!"

"Yeah, but couldn't we just leave her at the tower?"

Drake sighed. "I don't know, I mean, with Morgana around..." he stopped and looked down.

"Ah DW. You're going to be fine. I know how it feels to lose some one close to you. Remember that one time we went on vacation?"

"Oh, the Queen of the Galaxy?"

Launchpad sighed. "Yeah. It's just one of those things you'll learn to get over."

"I suppose you're right. But doesn't really crush you when it's your evil double?"

Launchpad's expression dropped. "Well why don't I make some eggs?"

"OK."

"Eggs? Sounds good to me." came a voice from the living room.

"Gosalyn?" Drake asked, sipping his coffee.

"No dad, it's Santa Clause. Who do you think it is?" Gosalyn said as she walked in.

"And when did you wake up?" Drake asked as she sat at the table.

"Couple of minutes ago. What was I doing on the couch?"

"Last night when I brought you home you fell asleep there." Launchpad recalled.

"Yeah. I had to stop early because you passed out in the sidecar." Drake laughed.

"Ha ha dad. Well you try being nine and have to be drug around all the time."

"Hey! If Mor-" Drake stopped. Gosalyn didn't know that they broke up.

"What?" Gosalyn said.

"Nothing. Let me make some eggs." Drake pulled out a pan and some eggs and began cooking.

"Gee dad these are some good eggs!" Gosalyn said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah DW! These are great!" Launchpad said.

"Thanks guys. And Launchpad, what have I told you about calling me DW at home?" Drake said, waving a fork in Launchpad's direction. "What if someone heard you?"

"Sorry, 'Drake'." Launchpad said coldly. He finished the last bit of eggs on his plate and grabbed another orange from the fruit bowl. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know Launchpad." Drake said, looking around.

"Oh dad, can I have a few bucks?" Gosalyn said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Honker and I were going to go to the video store. They've got a new game out." She put her plate in the sink. Drake walked upstairs. He came back down and handed Gosalyn a ten.

"That should tide you over." He said while placing it in her hand.

"Thanks, Dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "I'm going to Honker's now!" She ran out the door.

"What a kid..." Drake said quietly.

"Yeah," Laucnhpad said. "She's one of a kind."

"I just hope that she doesn't find out about Morgana and m-"

In the middle of what Drake was saying the door slammed open. A duck walked through, draping is cape, hiding his identity.

"Can I help you?" Drake asked, annoyed.

"You can help, by dropping dead." Negaduck said before pulling out a gun. Drake pushed Launchpad a ducked. Everything went dark.

End of Chapter one.

Hehehe! Did you like that? Did ya? Did ya? Well, this being my second story on this thing I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job. Those of you who have read "A World Apart" I plan to update soon!


	2. Plans told

A/N: Well, I've had to do a lot on "A World Apart" so righ tnow I'm putting that aside. Sorry I left you all on a cliffie! I'm so evil! I learned if from a good friend of my (thanks Hanyou Vixen!). Anyways, this next chapter is also to Nightw2 because he has reviewed every one of my stories. Thanks again Nightw2!

OPEN ARMS

by Constanze

Chapter Two: Alone

Gosalyn came home later that day to an empty house and no note from her father. She was too excited to care. She had gotten her game and now nothing could stop her from playing it. She brought down the game console and put her game in. After a few minutes of playing she went into the kitchen. It was only then did she noticed the puddles of blood.

"What the-" she said, slipping in one. Gosalyn fell to the ground, surrounded in the liquid. She touched and sniffed it. It was definatly blood. She screamed and passed out.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her. She saw Pelican's Island things all over the walls. "Why am I at the Muddlefoots'" She thought aloud. Binkie walked into the room.

"You're here because something has happened to your father." she shook her head.

"What? Something happened to dad? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital. It seems Negaduck walked in and tried to shoot Launchpad, but Drake jumped in the way. The shot was almost fatal, but your dad is doing fine."

"What about Launchpad?"

"He's gone. Once Drake was hit Launchpad tried to move, but he disappeared with Negaduck. They did leave a ransome note."

"What did itsay?"

"Nothing. I've already told you too much." Binkie sat back. Usually she wasn't depressed. Even though she had a slight feeling that Drake didn't like her she still felt sorry for him. This wasn't the first time Drake had been shot or hurt in some odd way. She sat back in her chair and relaxed, watching Gosalyn out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure you don't know where Launchpad is?" she finally asked.

"I'm sure dear. Launchpad was seen with Negaduck, his arms high in the air and everthing. They even went by Drake's girlfriend. The cops were over there talking to her." She stopped and eyed Gosalyn a little more closely. "Are you feeling Ok dear?"

"Yeah just fine." She rubbed her head. "Where's Honker?"

"He went with Herb to go visit Drake. We would have all gone but you were out cold. What exactly happened in there anyway?"

"well, I came home and Dad nor Launchpad was around. So I was playing my video game and then I went into the kitchen when I saw all of this blood. I fell in one, and then everything went black."

"I see. Are you sure you can't remember anything else?" Gosalyn shook her head. They both jumped when they heard the door open.

"Binkie dear! We're home." Herb walked into the living room . "Oh hiya Gossie! Good to see you're awake."

"Yep. She just woke up a few minutes ago." Binkie said, apparently happy that her husband was home. Herb sat down next to Gosalyn and patted her back.

"Your dad is going to be fine. He's still unconsious, but he'll recover soon."

"Where's Honker?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's messing around with Tank outside." Herb muttered before turning on the TV to watch Pelican's Island. Goslayn ran out the door. Sue enough, Tank and Honker were outside, only Tank was the one messing around. Gosalyn had to pry Tank's grubby little hands from Honker's shoulders before she lifted him out of a mud puddle Tank had drilled him into. She helped him wipe off.

"You OK Honker?" she asked, taking his glasses and wiping them on her shirt.

"Yeah. Tank's a bully. You know that."

"Yeah. So how's my dad?"

Honker shrugged. "He's OK right now, he was still unconsious when we saw him. My dad says that he'll take you to see him if you really want to later."

"Yeah. Are you going to go with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Honker pointed to Tank's direction.

Gosalyn laughed. "Guess not." She took his wrist and drug Honker into the house.

"What are we doing?" Honker asked shyly, afraid it was one of Gosalyn's weird plans. Whenever someone like her dad turned up missing she'd think up something completly off-hand.

"We got to find Negaduck!" She said, finally letting go of Honker's wrist. He examinded it, making sure the blood was still flowing in his viens. He pushed his glasses up and looked at Gosalyn, a look of complete thought on her face.

"Uh, don't you think that's a bit dangerous? I mean, your dad wasn't even dressed up as Darkwing and he still was shot. Imagine what could happen to us."

"True," Gosalyn sighed. "But that doesn't stop Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid!" She said defiantly, rasing an arm in the air.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Honker said. Gosalyn didn't notice.

"I'll be right back Honk, I've got to get my costume." She ran to her house. A few minutes later she had green material hanging from her arm. "Where's your costume?"

"Uh, I think it's in one of my dresser drawers..." he said, avoiding the annoyed look on Gosalyn's face.

"Well, since I guess I'm staying with you we can get it later. Come on. I'll put my stuff in your room." They headed into the house and into Honker's room, making plans and arrangments.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Launchpad stirred in his chair that he was tightly handcuffed to. Negaduck had brought him there and didn't think twice, checking Launchpad for knives of any sort so that he could cut himself free. But Negaduck didn't take any chances. He handcuffed him there, and went to another room. Launchpad hadn't been sitting there for more than an hour when a dark, tall shadow entered the room. Launchpad looked up. "Negaduck?" he asked quietly, squinting through the darkness. The figured snickered loudly, and it was to girlish to be Negaduck. Launchpad have heard that laugh before. "M-Morgana?" he asked. A flash of light lit the room, showing Launchpad who was the real criminal.

"Morgana? What are you doing here?"

Morgana smiled. "You mean to tell me you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

"Where's Darkwing?"

"He was shot, he tried to save me."

"And who shot him?" A devious smile appeared on her bill.

"Negaduck did."

"Are you sure?" She snapped her fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, Launchpad didn't see Morgana. The yellow, red, and black clothing appeared, and Launchpad gasped.

"So you're the one who shot Drake!"

With another snap, Morgana walked out the cloud of smoke. "Yes. But allow me to explain."

"You don't need to. You killed my best friend."

"I didn't kill him. He didn't feeling anything. It was a counter spell. It just knocked him out and made it seem like he was shot. He didn't feel anything."

"Why'd you do it?"

"When he returns, he'll be home, returing to you and Gosalyn. He'll find out your missing and look for any clues what so ever. Then he'll find the ransome note that 'Negaduck' left him. He'll come to an abandon warehouse, preparing to see you and Negaduck, but it will be you and I."

Launchpad blinked, and then examined Morgana carefully. "And what if that doesn't work?"

"Oh, I have my ways..."

"But you cheated on him."

Morgana's green eyes flashed a look of pure hatred. "I did not! I was trying to push that Casanova of Crime off of me!" She flashed a lightning bolt in Launchpad's direction, but it missed and hit the wall.

"Settle down Mourge. I believe you. Negaduck is like that..."

"Yes, and he's tried it before. Dark was right there when it happened."

"Oh, you mean last Valentine's Day?"

"How did you know?"

"DW tells me everything."

Both of them went quiet for awhile. Finally Morgana spoke. "I've been trying to talk to him, but he won't listen to me. That's why I'm doing all of this. I'm sorry Launchpad." She snapped her fingers and the handcuffs opened up, freeing Launchpad. He stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Aw. It's OK Morgana." He pulled her into a friendly embrace. She gladly accepted, but pulled away fast.

"So you'll go along with it?"

"Yeah. Anything. I just want everything to go back to normal..or at least decent."

"Come on. You must be starving."

"How'd you guess?" Launchpad grinned.

"Oh, call it a hunch" She led him into the living room. She pulled out a plate of cookies and the two talked about their plan to get Darkwing back.

End of chapter two.

Well everyone, this time I didn't leave you on a cliffie! I hoped you liked it. I'm writing a new story, only this time it's not totally about Darkwing. I've added a new villian or two, and maybe a few of my own characters. I just hope you guys like A LOT of fluff. In fact, I was told by a friend that it was so fluffy it made their teeth hurt. But anyways, you know the drill: Darkwing and all related characters aren't mine, they're Disney's (even though they stole them from me...just kidding!) Please R&R. You know you want to...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WEEEEE! Another chapter! Lets Dance! (dances around room)

Open Arms

Chapter Three: A Discovery Made

Gosalyn and Honker both entered the hospital room at the same time. Gosalyn was used to visiting the place because of all the trips her father made in attepmt to save St.Carard. 'My dad had been here so many times; makes me wonder why he's still alive...' Gosalyn thought as she looked at the figure on the bed. "Still unconscious?" Honker asked behind her, walking in slowly. She walked up to Drake and looked, seeing his eyes closed and breathing deeply. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "How long do you think he'll be in here?" Honker shrugged. They both went silent for a moment when they heard sudden movement behind them. Gosalyn turned and stared into the eyes of her now concious father.

"DAD!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was taken aback for a moment, then returned her hug.

"Hi sweetie." He let go of herand noticed Honker in the corner. "Hi Honkman!"

"Hi Mr. Mallard. How are you feeling?" Honker pushed his glasses up.

"Pretty good." He looked at the white room he was placed in. "Let me guess, hospital?" Gosalyn giggled.

"Yep."

"How'd you know I was here?" Drake asked, very concerned.

"Well, after I came home from the video store I noticed that no one was home. After beating a few levels of my game I got thirsty and went into the kitchen where I slipped in blood, screamed, and woke up and Honk's" Gosalyn looked into Drake's eyes. He looked at Honker, who was agreeing with Gosalyn.

"B-blood?" Drake asked. "That means that...Negaduck-"

"Shot you dad. He shot you. But where at?"

Drake looked everywhere. He finallyfound a bandage around his chest. He looked for any traces of wounds. He found where he had been shot, and didn't believe it. He was shot in the heart. Directly in the heart.

"Where were you shot, Mr. Mallard?" Honker asked, not seeing much either.

"I was shot in the heart." he said, making sure it wasn't a mistake.

"What?" Gosalyn and Honker asked together.

"Directly in the heart. But the funny thing is: it doesn't hurt. I remember being shot but I don't remember any pain." He stood up and moved his arms. He examined everything, making sure everything worked. After taking his clothes off of the counter beside him and slipping them on, he gestured to the door. "Where's Launchpad?"

"He was captured by Negaduck. He's got him somewhere." Gosalyn said

"Oh yeah. I remember."

"Yeah."

"Come on guys. Lets go home." Honker and Gosalyn followed him out the door.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Launchpad jolted awake from the couch he was sleeping on. He looked around and found Morgana staring at him.

"Good evening." Morgana said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah." He rubbed his head and sat up. Morgana covered her mouth, muffling a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Darkwing is out of the hospital. He, Honker, and Gosalyn just left. They'reon their way home now."

"That's good. Then your plan comes into play right?"

"Right. Until then, lets enjoy ourselves." She pulled out dinner for two and two wine glasses which were filled with a blood red substance.

"What's that?" he asked. He knew what food was, but the blood stuff was enough to make him sick.

"It's red wine. What else would it be?" she placed one in her hand and one in his. "To friends." she held up her glass.

Launchpad lifted his, eyeing it as he did so. "To friends." They clicked their glasses together and drank, hoping that Morgana's plan would work.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"OK Gosalyn, Binkie told you there was a ransome not. Where is it?" Darkwing Duck said as he investigated the Mallard home.

Gosalyn thought. "Binkie wouldn't tell me." Darkwing pulled out a magnifying glass and searched the counter tops. He found something strange scribbled on a piece of paper. He pulled it up for all to see. The note read:

"If you wish to see your friend ever again you will meet me at the abandon house on Maine Street. You will come unarmed. If by chance you try to harm anyone or anything, your friend shall be killed.

Yours truly,

Negaduck"

Darkwing read through the note one last time before slipping it into his coat pocket. He pulled his gas gun from another pocket and set it on the table.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm saving Launchpad. What else would I be doing?" He checked for any more weapons and set them all on the table. He patted Gosalyn's head. "Go home with Honker, and tell Herb that you don't feel like visiting me tonight. Stay there until I return."

Gosalyn nodded and she and Honker walked out the door. Darkwing took a deep breath and stepped out side, ready for whatever Negaduck had planned for him

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry about how short my chapters have been, I'm trying to get some things done. This is going to be some what of a short story, so Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well everyone, I'm almost finished with A World Apart so then I'll be putting up the fluff story that will make you all puke. Anyways, I'm almost done with this one as well, so enjoy!

Chapter Four: Let the Truth be Told

Darkwing stopped suddenly in front of the house. He sighed. He had no weapons, just as the note ordered. "I'm going to get myself killed..." he said aloud. He opened the door and stepped in. Darkness. He pulled out a flashlight (it said no weapons after all...) and looked around. He was in the middle of what would be something like a living room when he heard something move near him. He flashed the light towards where he heard it, and found nothing. He traveled farther. Still nothing. It was only then when he felt hands rise up his back and on to his shoulders. He was being pulled. He tried to fight them off, but failed and finally let himself be dragged. He was then seated on a dusty chair when the lights flickered on, bliding him. When he could open his eyes he saw someone standing before him, their hands behind their back. As the person moved closer, Darkwing began to figure out who it was. "Launchpad! Are you OK?"

Launchpad chuckled and tried to move his hands, which were cuffed behind his back. "I'm fine DW. Negaduck brought me here."

Just as he finished a door slammed behind them and someone short walked in. "Welcome one and all." a gruff voice said.

"Negaduck!" Darkwing said. "Let Launchpad go. It's me you want!"

"Ah, right you are." Negaduck said. He walked towards Launchpad and freed him. He took the handcuffs and pinned Darkwing, tightening them on his wrists.

"There." he said. "Now you have to listen to me."

"What are you talking about? Talk to me about what?"

"This." he snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoked formed, and the person who walked out wasn't Negaduck. Darkwing rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me this is just a dream..." he mumbled. Morgana flashed him a strange glare.

"No, it isn't."

"What do you want?"

"Launchpad, go home to Gosalyn. I believe Darkwing and I have some issues to clear." Launchpad left the room. Once she was sure he was gone, Morgana walked to Darkwing.

"Are you ready to listen to me?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again: I don't need an explanation. Seeing you with someone like Negaduck is enough." Morgana clentched her fists.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN? WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" She took a deep breath and settled down. "Now. We can do this the easy way, in which you sit down and listen to what I have to say, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or, I pin you down and magicly get it through your head."

"What?" Are you crazy?"

"SHUT UP!" Morgana screamed. She pointed a finger and magically pinned him. She put one hand on his head, and one hand on hers. A flash of light shined through the room, and soon Darkwing was seeing the images in his head. From the time that he had left her the night before the incident and until the night of the incident. He understood. Morgana wasn't lying. After he had seen it all she lifted her hand from his head. She unpinned and uncuffed him, but he didn't move.

"So," she finally said "Do you believe me now?"

Darkwing did, but he wasn't up to admitting he was wrong. He hated to be wrong. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"What?'

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." he finally said.

"And do you admit that you were wrong?"

"Yes." he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Will you let it be? I said I was sorry and I was wrong. I should have never doubted you. What more do you want from me?"

She smiled. "That's all." She sat down beside him.

"The reason why I was so upset was because I love you and I thought you were cheating. I didn't want my heart broken. And I still do love you." He avoided her gaze.

"I would feel the same way." They both moved uneasily, not knowing what to say. Finally Morgana spoke. "So, do you think that maybe...we could..."

"I don't know." He said, interrupting her. "What if something like this happens again?"

"I don't know. Why don't we try to work something out?"

"Like what?" He thought to himself. "I'll tell you what: I'll try a little more harder not to jump to conclusions if you keep your doors locked and don't let any villians in." He smiled and saw her smiling.

"Deal." And she kissed him. When she let go of him, he had a stupid grin of his face.

'Everything is better now...' Darkwing thought, looking into Morgana's eyes. 'Everything is better."

A/N: I know, what a sappy chapter. Oh Nightw2, I added some of your idea to my story but I had a little something different. Once again the last chapter of this will be the epilogue. Thanks again everyone! R&R!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: And so here is the end to my "Open Arms". I am sooooo good! But, uh...here it is...enjoy and Darkwing characters aren't mine...(mumbles to self)

Open Arms

Epilogue

Darkwing Duck sat across the table from his girlfriend Morgana McCawber. They were having a conversation about the repairs she could do for her house. They had gone silent for a few minutes, and finally Morgana got up from her seat, not saying a word. She walked to her CD player (Darkwing realized that it hadn't been there a few minutes ago) and she put in a CD. A song began to play, and Darkwing knew it well.

"Lying beside you, here in the dark

Feeling your heart beat with mind

Softly you whisper, you're so sincere

how could our love be so blind"

Morgana stood there for a moment until Darkwing rose. He stepped up to her and held out a hand. She looked at it akwardly.

"May I have this dance" He asked seductivly, rasing an eyebrow.

"Certainly." She grabbed his hand. He placed his free hand or her hip and she placed hers on his shoulder.

"We sailed on together, we drifted apart

And here you are by my side

So now I come to you, with open arms

With nothing to hide, believe what I say

So here I am, with open arms

hoping you'll see, what your love means to me

Open Arms"

As the song went on they were still dancing, staring passonatily into each other's eyes. Each step they took, the longer the song seemed, and they didn't mind. Finally the song ended, and Morgana let go of Darkwing. She sat down, and Darkwing sat next to her. An hour passed, and the silence grew more eerie.

"Mourge," Darkwing finally said in a tone that was almost not like him.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"That song...it...makes me..."

"I feel the same way." Darkwing stood up.

"So now I come to you, with open arms." he whispered sofly, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her back.

"With nothing to hide, believe what I say." she whispered with him. And they kissed, the most passionate kissed either of them every witnessed.

It was going to be a pefect night for the abnormal couple.

A/N: (smacks self) What the hell is wrong with me? I'm going too soft. Well, not I suppose I'll be putting that fluff story up. Just make sure you've got a bucket somewhere close.


End file.
